Anomaly
by dandroid.exe
Summary: Feliciano Vargas's class goes on a big field trip to the newly-established Berlin Institute of Robotics, where he comes into contact with an android (a robot modeled to look and act human) whose AI (Artificial Intelligence) may be more advanced than even his developers realize. This android's name is L-673G Prototype 1, or, the nickname his makers gave him: Ludwig.
1. Chapter 1

The strange, new-smelling building held the stagnant, cool air of a hospital, though no one there was living. Labcoats excitedly bustled like flocks of white flapping birds around the students, trying their best to avoid any collisions. One student in particular had been anticipating this week since he had learned that the community college was offering an excursion to a new institution in Berlin, Germany. The Berlin Institution of Robotics, it was called. It was the first of its kind. The BIR developed robots for research and military purposes, cybernetic limbs and enhancements to be used on humans, and androids, robots made in the image of humans. Recently, developers had begun to experiment with programming the androids with AI- Artificial Intelligence.

To 18-year old Feliciano Vargas, this field trip meant two things:

1\. He would be riding in an airplane for an hour and a half with his older twin brother, Lovino.  
2\. He would get to learn more about robotics, which he had been contemplating pursuing as a career.

Whilst he was thinking about all of this, a collision between him and a frazzled (and rather callipygian) young employee of the facility occurred.

"I'm so sorry," cried out Feliciano. "I wasn't- Ow!" Lovino smacked Feliciano on the back of the head. "Watch where you're going, idiota." He didn't have time to glare at his little brother this time, because then the scientist spoke.

"Oh no, that was my fault." the green-eyed scientist replied, still a little out of breath. "We're just very busy right now with our research, and having visitors." Every word the scientist spoke seemed to smile a bit sleepily, like his eyes. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, though. I'm teaching in tomorrow's cybernetics department workshop. I'll see you then!" and with that, the scientist, whose nametag said ANTONIO C., scurried to wherever he had originally been headed to.

Feliciano and Lovino then quickly scuttled to catch up with the rest of the group. Feliciano walked for a while, in awe of the building and the things researchers were creating and discovering in it. Out of nowhere, Feliciano stopped dead on his tracks.

At that very moment, Feliciano felt it.

He needed to go to the bathroom.

Of course, he didn't want to be that kid that raises his hand in public to ask to use the restroom. At eighteen years old, he was a grown man, a responsible adult! He convinced himself that he could go to the bathroom quickly and get still back to his group in time. Making sure that Lovino didn't see him, Feliciano snuck out of the group and searched for and located the restroom, quickly finding it. That was easy, Feliciano thought to himself.

After using the bathroom, he emerged to find his classmates and brother gone. Crap. Now I have to go looking for them!

Now, not only was his group gone, but there weren't any labcoated people in sight to ask for help. Now that he was alone, Feliciano started to feel slightly unnerved. Something is off about this place…

No, he thought, I'm just thinking too much again.

He spent God-knows-how-long hopelessly wandering empty hallways to no avail. After roaming like this for a while, he decided to look into a lab room. His group had been instructed at the beginning of their tour not to enter the labs, but Feliciano had decided that this was an emergency and that he would have to take desperate measures.

Poking his head into the nearest laboratory, he saw the back of a man standing alone, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He didn't look like he worked there, but Feliciano figured that he was probably a new employee whom hadn't received a labcoat yet. Feliciano nervously approached the man.

"Hello, do you work here? I lost my group."

The man turned around and Feliciano immediately took a step back in shock. The young, muscular man had slicked-back blond hair, and was missing part of his face. On the side that was normal, he had a gorgeous, piercing blue eye and pale, perfect skin. The other side didn't have skin covering it, and it revealed the circuits and metal skeletal system inside him. The "eye" on that side was just a red laser that made Feliciano wonder how 'he...? it...?' could see with it.

"Oh… Uh, so, you're an android?" Feliciano asked hesitantly. He began to stutter and ramble. He had a bad habit of talking excessively when he was nervous. "S-sorry. I...um-"

"I am L-673G Prototype 1." The android man spoke, making Feliciano jump for a second time. "My nickname is Ludwig. It is a pleasure to meet you." Ludwig extended 'his? its?' hand, which, thankfully, thought Feliciano, was covered in the artificial flesh that covered half his face.

Feliciano reluctantly shook Ludwig's hand, unsure of what pronouns to use if needed- or, more importantly, what to do in this situation. He decided that this android deserved respect as much as anyone else.

"I- I'm Feliciano. It's nice to meet you, too." Feliciano flashed a small, sincere smile at Ludwig. There was a bit of an awkward pause until Ludwig spoke again.

"Are you with the group visiting the laboratory this week? My creator told me that they were touring the building today." Ludwig spoke English, slowly and carefully, as if he had to sculpt each syllable inside his processor before saying it. Other than his slowness and unfinished face, Ludwig looked and sounded surprisingly human, unlike a stereotypical Hollywood robot.

"Yes, and now I'm lost. Do you know where they went?" Feliciano wasn't feeling as uncomfortable anymore. In a way, he found Ludwig's voice to be soothing, in a strange way. That and the fact that the fear of not seeing his group again took priority over

"I do not know, but my creator will know. His office is in the next room on the left. You should ask him."

"Thank you, Ludwig. It was nice meeting you!"

Feliciano was almost to the door when Ludwig asked one last question.

"Will I see you again this week?"

The question took Feliciano by surprise. Why did Ludwig care? Could Ludwig care?

"Actually, I signed up for the simple robotics workshop, not the android one, so I don't really think so... Why do you ask?"

Ludwig turned to face Feliciano with his half-face. "Because I am a computer, I cannot forget anything. I meet new people multiple times a week, and when that person leaves, I am alone with the memory of them." Ludwig paused, almost as if he was sighing. " The team just does not believe that I can feel emotions similar to them. I believe the thought of it scares them. I wanted to know if that will happen with you as well. If it happens, I understand. Humans lead busy lives." Though he was missing part of his face, Feliciano swore he saw a glint of loneliness in his expression.

"Oh…" Feliciano didn't know what to say. "In that case, maybe I'll try to switch programs. I should probably get back to my group, though. I hope I'll see you again too." With that, Feliciano went to the office next door to the lab Ludwig was in. The door had a nameplate on it that said, PROF. FRANCIS BONNEFOY, ANDROID/AI DIRECTOR. Feliciano knocked lightly.

"Come in!" Yelled a voice from inside. Feliciano entered the room, and he saw a man sitting lazily at a desk, reading a book while ignoring the instant message beeps on his computer. Feliciano stepped into the office.

"Hi, do you know where my class went? I lost them." Feliciano looked down at his feet.

The professor smiled. "Oh, you're from the class that visited today!" The professor stood up from his desk. "I'll go find them with you."

"Thank you."

Feliciano and Professor Bonnefoy left the office and silently walked the hallways. Feliciano did not mention Ludwig. When they finally found Feliciano's class, they were all relieved. They had noticed immediately that he was gone, because when we was around, he was always talking. Lovino smacked Feliciano on the back of his head for the second time that day.

"Idiota," He mumbled bitterly. "I thought I'd have to do your chores at home in case we never found you again."

Feliciano loved his brother.

After the tour, the class went back to the hotel to get some sleep before tomorrow, when they would start their workshops at the BIR. Feliciano, however, could not sleep. He was thinking about Ludwig, and how amazing it was to talk to an android. Feliciano decided that he definitely wanted to talk to him again. He decided that he would attend the android/AI workshop instead of the robotics one. He eventually fell asleep, his head filled with wonder. Maybe this is what I want to study in college, Feliciano thought. He was brimming with apprehension when they arrived at the BIR the next morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, idiota, or we're going to be late for the lab workshops!"

Feliciano woke up that morning with his brother's hands gripping his shoulders, shaking him rapidly. "Okay, okay, I'm up! Jesus Christ, Lovino. You're going to snap my neck one of these mornings."

Feliciano slid out of bed like a mass of primordial sludge. He put clothes on over his sleep-heavy appendages and prepared to get on the bus to the laboratory.

At the BIR, the class was greeted by the leading scientists of the three departments. There was Professor Bonnefoy, in charge of the Android/AI department; Antonio, the callipygian scientist from before, head of the cybernetic enhancements/replacements; and a man Feliciano hadn't seen before, Professor Vash Zwingli, of the department of robotics used for research and combat.

Antonio spoke first. "All students signed up for the cybernetics workshop, would you please follow me?" A sizeable amount of students left with him, including Lovino.

Professor Zwingli spoke next. "Combat and research robotics. This way."

Feliciano had to make a decision. Did he want to go with Prof. Zwingli and build battle droids that aren't half as cool as the ones from Star Wars? Or did he want to learn more about Ludwig, the android who captivated Feliciano when they'd first met?

Feliciano went with the latter and watched a group of classmates leave with Professor Zwingli. He hoped this was a good decision.

Lastly, Professor Francis Bonnefoy yelled jokingly, "You know who you are! Come with me." Feliciano and the rest of the students followed him into a large room filled with chairs and tables. "This is our cafeteria," said Francis. "I will assign you laboratories in a minute."

Feliciano hadn't realized before, but now that they were all in one room, he saw that there were only eight students in this workshop. It was a small class that went, about 30, but was this really it?

"Now let me take attendance to see if everyone is here." Francis began to call names, and Feliciano finally remembered the fatal mistake he had made. He forgot to put his name on the list.

After calling seven names, Francis looked at Feliciano quizzically. "And you are...?"  
Feliciano blushed and basically yelled, "Feliciano Vargas... Please don't tell on me!"

Francis just smiled. "Alright, you eight! Here are your labs you will be in today." He sorted the students into groups of two. Feliciano was paired with a boy named Kiku, who was from Japan and didn't speak much. They went to their lab, and Feliciano saw that, by some totally awesome coincidence, they were in the lab that Ludwig was in.

Francis introduced the boys to Ludwig. Ludwig and Feliciano both exchanged glances, Ludwig's half-faced glance saying 'Hello, Feliciano, good to see you again', and Feliciano's, saying something along the lines of 'Shh! Act like you don't know me!'

Francis addressed Feliciano and Kiku again. "Now, for an introduction to this workshop, I want you both to talk to Ludwig and ask him anything you'd like to know about him. I'll be in my office. Come get me if Ludwig kills one of you or I don't check on you in half an hour. Then, I'll show you how to attach the faux-flesh!" With that, Professor Bonnefoy left.

Kills one of us? Ludwig wouldn't do that, would he? Then Feliciano realized something.

I've only spoken to Ludwig once. I don't know everything about him. The possibility of Ludwig hurting a person lingered in his mind. Feliciano was still engulfed in his own thoughts when Kiku mumbled something like "I have to use the restroom" and left. It was, once again, just Feliciano and Ludwig.

"I'm glad I get to see you again, Feliciano."

Hearing Ludwig speak, Feliciano felt the same thing when he talked to him last. His entire body was frozen stiff, as if from shock. He once again did not know what to say to Ludwig, which was strange because Feliciano had always been adept at talking.

"So, Ludwig, how is your day going? Like, what do you do during the day?"

"Today has gone well so far. I got to see some people, and I also got some alone time. A good balance today so far. I've only been functioning for two weeks. As you can see, my face is not even finished externally." Ludwig went quiet for a few seconds, then spoke again.

"Also, I've been meaning to ask you something. This is a question that humans almost always answer the same, but many don't mean it. I can see through that. This is the question: If you love someone's personality, or feel that someone is your 'soulmate', but they have a rather big physical defect, do you still love them and agree to be seen with them in public, in the presence of others? Or would you be embarrassed of them and turn them away?"

Ludwig paused for a moment. "I'm sorry. That was a bit personal. I just thought you'd be honest with it. I get that feeling about you. You do not have to answer if-"

"Yes," Feliciano interrupted, surprising both Ludwig and himself. "Yes, I mean, I don't think I'd ever stop loving someone or never start because of how they look." Feliciano sighed, and laughed sadly. "I've never been in love, though, so I wouldn't really know."

"Interesting. I am told I cannot feel things such as love, so I wanted to know if you knew what it's like. As far as I can comprehend, many humans have not found their foretold 'soulmate'."

"You say you're told you cannot feel love or emotions, but what about you? Do you even believe that? Who are they to tell you what can or can't feel?"

Feliciano was starting to feel almost angry at the developers for programming Ludwig this way and telling him that he couldn't feel. If Feliciano knew anything, it was that telling any person, whether flesh or metal, that they can't do something will destine them for failure.

"My makers are intelligent. They know what I'm capable of because they programmed all of my abilities." Ludwig's face then moved into a small smile. "Between you and I, though, I'm beginning to wonder if they are wrong about me. I believe I may be able to feel."

Ludwig sounded like a child telling a secret, and Feliciano was once again baffled by this android and his small, innocent smile. Suddenly, another question for Ludwig crossed Feliciano's mind.

"Do you sleep? Like, what do you do at night?" For some reason, as soon as he asked, Feliciano was suddenly unsure of whether he wanted to know. Why do I keep thinking too much and freaking myself out?

"When Professor Bonnefoy leaves and locks his office, he puts he in a form of sleep mode, puts my body in a special safe and locks it. Then, he locks this laboratory and leaves for the night."

Feliciano was confused and beginning to worry. A safe?! He thought back to the professor's words earlier. "If Ludwig kills one of you..."

He wouldn't believe it. Ludwig can't be dangerous, he's so nice! Professor Bonnefoy must be wrong about him.

Part of him just didn't want to believe that he was in danger, but the other half had begun to care for Ludwig. Although they'd only met the night before, Feliciano felt entirely curious about Ludwig. He astounded Feliciano. Feliciano wanted to know everything about Ludwig, to absorb every fact, like, and dislike.

"What's sleep mode like? Is it like human sleep?" Feliciano asked.  
"It is more like computer sleeping. I am still aware of my surroundings in sleep mode, I'm just unable to talk or move. You might say that the situation that makes me feel a bit... lonely." Ludwig frowned slightly. "I want them to understand that I can feel the things they do to me."

That last statement terrified Feliciano. He was scared of what it might mean, but he didn't dare ask for Ludwig to explain it further. The silence between them then overtook the mostly empty laboratory, when, just in time, both Professor Bonnefoy and Kiku returned to the lab.

Professor Bonnefoy clapped his hands together. "Okay, time for lunch, Feliciano! We'll see you in half an hour, Ludwig!"

Ludwig waved to Feliciano, and said, "Goodbye, Feliciano."

Feliciano couldn't get over the way Ludwig said his name. So effortlessly. So human.

"See you soon, Ludwig!" Feliciano waved back happily.

With that, the humans went to have lunch in the cafeteria. 


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano sat down next to Lovino at lunch. Kiku was at their table, too, but he was playing on his 3DS and not talking, so he was disregarded. Lovino was silently eating. Feliciano wanted to talk about Ludwig, but for some reason, he felt he'd better not. It felt wrong to talk about Ludwig when he wasn't there. After about a minute, Professor Bonnefoy sat down next to them.

"Can I talk to you children for a moment?"

He didn't pause for the boys to reply.

"About Ludwig... Er, he's a... Um, well, it's like this: When I said that he might kill you, I meant it."

Feliciano spat out his juice in horror. Professor Bonnefoy continued.

"Let me explain. Ludwig was programmed to be a sort of law enforcement droid. He'd actually be a Robo-Cop, now that I think of it!" He chuckled, oblivious to Feliciano's horror.

"The thing is, there was a mistake in programming which laws to enforce, and when to use violence. Because of this, Ludwig could, at any time, easily attack and kill a person who he felt was breaking 'the law'."

Feliciano's mouth hung open in shock. Kiku looked up from his 3DS. He had just realized that the professor was talking to them. Lovino had left when Professor Bonnefoy sat down. Feliciano tried to speak.

"But... He- but Ludwig is- What?!"

"I'm sorry you kids have to be in his lab, but we only have 4 working androids right now. We take what we can get, non?" Again, he chuckled, this time a bit nervously. Feliciano was brimming with an indescribable feeling. It was a mixture of hurt and anger and empathy for Ludwig and betrayal. He did not know whom the betrayal was from. He felt like he was about to explode, and he finally formed words that escaped his mouth.

"That's not true!" It was Professor Bonnefoy's turn to stare in shock. Feliciano continued, letting his emotions carry him.

"L-Ludwig can feel and he knows what is wrong and he knows how to treat people! You should start treating him like you want to be treated! Didn't you learn that in preschool?!" Suddenly, Feliciano remembered something. _'...What they do to me.'_ Feliciano got quiet.

"What do you do to him." He phrased it not as a question, but as an accusation. Feliciano was looking down. "Ludwig told me that you don't think he can feel 'the things you do to him'. Also, you lock him up at night like a rabid animal." Feliciano looked into Professor Bonnefoy's eyes, and, with much feeling, asked, 'Can you not see that he's a person?!"

Professor Bonnefoy was taken aback. As much as Francis had always hated to admit his wrongness, there was right in Feliciano's words, and the professor knew it.

"I-I don't know what to say, Feliciano. I mean, you're right." He paused and sighed. "Maybe I should talk to Professor Zwingli about Ludwig. He's the one who decides how all of the robots here are detained, being the military professional and all. Feliciano, I'm sorry. I realize now that I've been terrible to Ludwig. Please forgive me."

It had not gone as badly as Feliciano had expected it to- not that he was disappointed.

"Oh, it's alright, Professor. I'm glad you see, now!" He smiled the bright smile that he was known for._ Hopefully, now Ludwig will finally be happy_, Feliciano thought. The intercom announced "Lunch break is over. Please head back to your assigned labs." It was Prof. Zwingli's voice. Feliciano was starting to question Zwingli. Why was he so eager to lock Ludwig up? How else did he mistreat Ludwig?

Feliciano tried to brush off the worrisome thoughts and headed back to the lab with Kiku and Prof. Bonnefoy.


	4. Chapter 4

After he got back to the lab, Feliciano and Kiku learned more about Ludwig's inner workings from Prof. Bonnefoy. They were taught the intricate wiring that made the androids. Then, Prof. Bonnefoy took out a plastic bag from a cabinet.

"This is the faux-flesh I was telling you guys about. I'll do a bit to show you how it's done, and then you can try!"

"Does it hurt him?" Feliciano asked, still concerned about Ludwig's safety.

"It doesn't hurt." Ludwig replied, taking Feliciano by surprise. He hadn't realized that Ludwig was listening.

"Oh... okay, then. Kiku, do you want to do it too?"

Kiku was still playing his 3DS. He shook his head and waved Feliciano off dismissively.

"Well, okay, then." Feliciano answered.

Professor Bonnefoy proceeded to extract a piece of the faux-flesh from the bag. It smelled like rubber and chemicals. He held it to the gap on Ludwig's face.

"First, you have to mark it with a pen to fit it to the android's face. Then, we take the scalpel and cut it." He proceeded to do so. "After that, we heat up the iron."

Feliciano watched as the Professor turned to plug in a sort of heat plate. On the heat plate was a rod with a handle on it. The end of the rod was angled and flat for smoothing the flesh. Feliciano got scared again.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" He asked nervously.

"I cannot feel physical pain. It does not hurt me." Ludwig's slightly loud, layered-yet-monotonous voice spoke slowly and sent chills up and down Feliciano's spine.

"O-okay. That's good."

Professor Bonnefoy spoke again.

"Here's the part that I want you to do, Feliciano."

The professor lowered the platform Ludwig was leaning on to a laying-down position.

"Take the iron here and smooth that flesh right on his face. You'll want to hold his head to steady your hand. Don't be shy."

Feliciano stepped forward and grabbed the iron from the heat plate. He looked a Ludwig, who looked right back at him, sensing the boy's fear.

"It does not hurt. I promise."

Feliciano stood next to the platform and touched the previously welded side of Ludwig's face. He pressed it lightly. His heart was beating louder than it ever had. The faux-flesh felt like a human's, though less warm. Feliciano took the measured-and-cut piece and covered the gap under his eye, which remained an uncovered laser. Feliciano avoided eye contact with both the laser and the realistic eye. He held Ludwig's face as he began to iron the piece to the rest of the faux-flesh. Ludwig's face was smooth, brand new. For the first time, Feliciano realized how perfectly angled his jaw was and how his cheeks fit right on his metal cheekbones. Trying to keep from being distracted, Feliciano continued to iron Ludwig's face. When he was almost finished, the inevitable happened, and they made eye contact. Feliciano's heart threatened to burst out of his chest. How can a robot make a person feel this way? _What is this feeling? _Why_ am I feeling this way?_ He thought.

They shared a moment, during which Feliciano felt a connection unlike any he had ever known before. It was not like the connections of the circuits inside of Ludwig, yet not like the arteries inside Feliciano. It scared, yet amazed Feliciano. He stepped back and put the iron back where it came from. He turned to look at Professor Bonnefoy, who beamed at Feliciano obliviously.

"Wow, Feliciano! You're a natural! Are you sure this is your first time welding a face?"

He chuckled lightly and sincerely. Then, without warning, his demeanor changed, and he asked Feliciano, "You're graduating this year, right, Feliciano?"

Feliciano nodded.

"Then how would you feel if I asked you to be my personal assistant? My intern? I've been thinking about hiring one, and I think you'd do great. I definitely need some extra help around the department."

Feliciano was frozen. The question had caught him completely off-guard.

"Of course, we'd provide you a place to stay here at the institute. I'd even pay you a little bit. You'd just need to ask your parents."

Feliciano thought about Lovino and their grandpa. He honestly didn't know if they'd let him. He certainly wanted to. The institute and the people and machines in it fascinated him, and he felt as though he had finally found what he wanted to do with his life.

When he finally remembered how to speak, Feliciano answered.

"I'll call home tonight."

"Perfect! Well, it's almost time for you boys to go. Today certainly went by quickly! Alright, let's go, Feliciano and-" Professor Bonnefoy paused, and quickly realized that Kiku had disappeared minutes ago. He shrugged. "Well then, Feliciano, try to have an answer for me tomorrow. Have a good night." The professor smiled his natural, handsome smile.

As Feliciano walked through the doorway, a voice which he would never get used to hearing spoke, stopping Feliciano dead in his track.

"Goodbye. This may sound odd, but I hope you can stay here. You keep me from feeling lonely. Good night, Feliciano."

Feliciano attempted to look collected. He was still shaking like a newborn fawn.

"Good night, Ludwig, see you tomorrow!" He waved to the near-perfect android, smiling his famous, warm smile that made him known for kilometers back home. After he was out of the android's sight, Feliciano reached and touched the back of his neck. The hairs on it were standing on end. He had goosebumps on his arms. He thought the same things as he did earlier. _How can he make me feel this way? Why do I feel this way? What is this feeling?_

With his brain silently asking a million questions a minute, Feliciano rode the bus back to the hotel, unsure of how to tell his brother about the offer.


	5. Chapter 5

"An _internship_?! What the hell?!"

Feliciano had told Lovino that night about Professor Bonnefoy's offer. He was so excited, confused, and overcome with emotion (as he often was) that he hadn't even taken the time to decide whether Lovino was in an adequate mood to receive such news. In his excitement, Feliciano spurted out the information to his brother. He was not in a calm enough mood to hear it; he rarely was, and hearing Feliciano's good news only made Lovino feel more agitated.

"Why are you so successful all of a sudden? You never even remember to complete your homework! I'm always working my ass off trying to get good grades and you just frolic through school all artsy-fartsy _and you get an __**internship**_!?"

Lovino paused and sighed. He chuckled softly, looking at the carpet of the hotel room.

"Ya know, fratello, I wish I could bullshit my way through life the way you do. I really do, but that's not the way it is, Feli. Cute people like you don't have to try, and normal people have to do all the work for you! Why are so lucky? You get away with everything! First you sneak into a different workshop to be with that fake friend of yours, and now you pull a stunt like _this_?!"

Feliciano didn't know how to reply, or if he even should. His brother had never been so open with him before. Lovino was the silent, brooding type, always seething quietly in the background whilst Feliciano bathed in attention from friends and family. Lovino had reached the end of his fuse and finally exploded, spewing his repressed rage at the person who loved him.

Feliciano knew that Lovino was right; he wasn't booksmart, Feliciano knew that about himself. However, Feliciano knew a lot about human emotion. As a young person and an artist, he had had a lot of experience with the complexity of the heart. He understood how Lovino felt, even when Lovino did not. He knew it was best not to reply, but Feliciano needed to clarify one thing to his brother:

"Ludwig is not my 'fake friend'. He can talk and he can communicate and he can feel." Feliciano said with wonder. His eyes lit up, thinking about his new, strange friend. "He is real and raw, like art!" Feliciano looked into his brother's eyes until they met his. "You understand that, don't you?"

Lovino looked at his younger brother and scoffed, looking down at the floor again. "You're such a kid, Feli. Always have been. Always will be."

He looked back at Feliciano, whose heart was hurting, but Lovino smiled and continued talking.

"And now you're in love with this robot friend of yours, aren't you? Well, let me tell you this first, Feli- life ain't like the fairytales, okay? And I'm not just talking about your belief that this robot can love. I'm talking about love as a whole. _Love isn't real._ Gender, species, paper, or plastic, it's an imaginary concept."

Feliciano knew that Lovino didn't mean what he was saying, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. He couldn't help but wonder if Lovino's words were true. Most of all, though, he hated to see his brother bottle up his emotions and suffer like he did. Lovino saw Feliciano's tears and immediately regretted all that he had said. He got up and sat next to Feliciano on the bed and hugged him fully, resting his head on Feliciano's shoulder. He felt undeserving of eye contact.

"_Fratello, fratello, fratello_," He cooed, trying to comfort Feliciano. "I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean it, right? It's just… I'm just so damn unhappy all the time, and seeing you look so happy, and successful…" Lovino's heart had sunk into his stomach. "Dammit, I should be proud of you. Maybe if I was, your happiness would rub off on me." He detached from Feliciano and sat up, looking into his eyes. He smiled slightly. "Get some sleep, Feli, and call Grandpa in the morning. If you sound happy enough, he'll say yes to anything you say. Now go to bed, you cute bastard."

Lovino stood to go to his own bed, but Feliciano shot up after him and squeezed him. "_I love you_, _fratello_," Feliciano said, "and I want you to be able to express your emotions safely. Please, just tell me when you're feeling down, okay?"

Lovino sighed. "Okay, I will. Just go to sleep, will ya? Goodnight!"

With that, they each crawled into their beds. Feliciano smiled, snuggling into the crisp hotel sheets as Lovino turned off the light.

Feliciano loved his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since Feliciano's grandfather agreed to let him intern at the Berlin Institute of Robotics. They had worked things out with his school, and Lovino and the rest of their class had returned home. Feliciano was quickly refining his German, with the help of Ludwig. In the three weeks he had been interning, Feliciano had become Ludwig's unofficial overseer. Professor Zwingli, who now had given Feliciano permission to address him as Vash, found the situation rather amusing and referred to the job position as "robositter". This didn't bother Feliciano like it normally would have because he now had other things to worry about, like assisting Francis and learning as much as he could about Ludwig for the technological advancement of humanity- _and_ _for himself_.

Feliciano loved learning about Ludwig. He admired the android's every thought, idea, and opinion. He found him astonishing. Ludwig's face was now entirely covered, and it was easy for Feliciano to forget that he wasn't human, especially during their deeper conversations.

One day, during one of their conversations, the topic was Ludwig's artificial nervous system. Feliciano was writing down what Ludwig could and could not feel. He already knew that Ludwig could not feel physical pain. He asked question after question, going down the list that Francis had made. After talking about things such as spatial awareness, Feliciano read the next question and paused, getting queasy. _Romantic &amp; sexual attraction _was written in the professor's curvy handwriting.

"Are you feeling well, Feliciano? You've become pale." Ludwig asked, concerned. He tried to make eye contact, but Feliciano was looking down at the floor.

"Sexual 'n' romantic attraction?" He mumbled quickly.

"Can you please speak more slowly? I do not understand what you said."

Feliciano was no longer pale, but pink. "Erm, can you feel sexual and or romantic attraction?" He spoke quietly, but slowly enough for Ludwig to understand.

"I am unsure," Ludwig replied, causing Feliciano to look up at him in confusion. "I do not have a clear definition of that. I may. Could you tell me how that is supposed to feel?"

Feliciano could feel his ears catching fire as he looked up the definition of romantic and sexual attraction on his phone.

"Attraction is… 'a feeling that makes someone romantically or sexually interested in another person or want to be in a relationship with them.'"

Ludwig was quiet for a moment while he processed the words. When he had come to a conclusion, he said, "That seems correct. Yes."

Feliciano almost fell out of his chair. "Really? To whom? How does it feel?"

"It feels… like curiosity, with another emotion that a human would describe as longing. As for whom, I sense that you already know the answer to your question and are only requesting clarification by asking me it."

Feliciano did not speak. He only looked down at himself and back up to Ludwig. Reading the expressions, Ludwig nodded.

"This _attraction_," Ludwig stated, "or, furthermore, this attraction for _you_, is an anomaly. My sensors acknowledge that, but do not see it as a threat. With your help, I have taught myself to override certain commands. I have learned to want to learn new things. You, too, Feliciano, are an anomaly as well, are you not? You act strangely compared to other humans. You see emotions where others do not."

Ludwig paused. Feliciano stared at him, dumbfounded and at a loss for words. Ludwig sighed again, which was an action he was programmed to do to keep his system from overheating, but it seemed eerily human to Feliciano.

"I sense that you feel this attraction to me as well. It started as curiosity. We would look at each other, and I feared I would overheat and melt. I found a desire for you. I was _highly_ interested. You make me want to learn to feel everything, Feliciano. I would feel pain if it would help me understand you more easily."

Feliciano looked into Ludwig's eyes, no longer afraid of how he felt, for Ludwig had just explained it to him. He had regained his charm.

"For as much as you can go on describing it," Feliciano smiled slightly. "You don't really know what _attraction_ is, Ludwig," He paused to look at Ludwig's confused expression for a moment before speaking. He smirked. "But I'll be happy to teach you."

Ludwig's face filled with wonder, and it had never looked more beautiful to Feliciano. He wanted to learn about Ludwig, too. He wanted to know what his strong, mechanical yet too-human arms felt like around him.

"Embrace me," Feliciano said, thinking out loud. He quickly realized what he had just said to Ludwig and tried to cover up his hidden desire. "It's a, er, common romantic gesture and I'd like to see how you would react to it."

_That's right, Feliciano. Keep it science-y_, he thought.

"You want me to hold you?" Ludwig asked, perplexed. He paused for a moment with a grim look on his face. "Just… Tell me if I'm hurting you. I do not want to crush you." He looked at Feliciano, awaiting a reply.

"Sure! Just come over here," he said cheerfully while walking over to Ludwig. "and… Hold me."

His last two words felt abstract, a mixture of uncomfortableness and semi-successfully contained excitement.

Slowly and carefully, Ludwig stood up and wrapped his arms around the man. He knew that Feliciano's motives were not for research, but he understood. Ludwig was doing this because he wanted to, and for some research of his own. He wanted to make this a good moment to keep stored forever.

His thermal sensors felt Feliciano's body heat, which had risen slightly above average.

Before, when ironing flesh onto the android's face, the flesh had felt cold and distant. Now, however, that same material felt _warm_ and _real _to Feliciano, and he hoped that it wasn't just his own body heat reflecting back to him.

They stayed in this position for several moments, neither wanting to let go first. It was pure bliss to Feliciano.

With the air of protection and romance surrounding both of them, the room was quiet, and both forgot where and whom they were. They forgot who and _what _each other were, too, and in the spur of the moment, Feliciano lifted up his head, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to Ludwig's.

Not to Feliciano's knowledge, Ludwig had been expecting this, and kissed him back softly, but with enough force to let Feliciano know that he had meant to.

After a moment, Feliciano realized what he had done and leaned back, feeling intense nausea taking over his body. Cold, unpleasant sweat quickly pooled in his palms. He looked at the Ludwig, the _android_ whom he had just _kissed_, and felt the blood drain from his face.

"Oh my- I... I shouldn't have done that. Forget that that happened, okay? I have to go... Good night, Ludwig."

With wobbly legs, Feliciano ran out of the laboratory to find Francis. He didn't hear Ludwig say his name to try and stop him as he left.

Ludwig wasn't allowed to go and find Feliciano, for he was prohibited from leaving his room.

Feliciano told Francis that he had gotten sick and needed to go home. It wasn't until Feliciano got into his bed in his new apartment that he remembered the first conversation him and Ludwig had had about his hard drive.

He realized that Ludwig would not be able to forget what had happened that day.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Feliciano, still not ready to face Ludwig after what had conspired two days before, felt compelled to call in sick again; however, he knew better than that. Feliciano hated the anxiety he was feeling. He had barely slept, and knew that he needed to patch things up with Ludwig. His grandfather had taught him that problems between people did not get resolved by avoidance, and Feliciano felt that this situation was as good an example of that as anything. He was the type of person that got easily distressed over people possibly not liking them. With a heavy sigh of apprehension, he got dressed and boarded the bus to the Institute.

When Feliciano arrived in the laboratory, Ludwig was nowhere to be found. Feliciano panicked, his palms getting sweaty. All the emotions from two days before caught up to him in that moment. He grabbed onto the lab's countertop to help him keep his balance. Questions raced across his mind at one hundred miles a second.

_Did someone find out?_

_Is kissing an experiment against the rules?_

Feliciano looked down and shook his head. _Of course kissing an experiment is against the rules..._

_Did someone take Ludwig away because of what I did?_

Guilt overwhelmed him, but he didn't allow himself to shed any tears, in case someone walked in. He sniffled and wiped his eyes to rid them of any tears that threatened to escape. Not four seconds after he had regained his breath, Francis entered the room alone with a sullen look on his face.

"Professor Bonnefoy," Feliciano croaked, struggling to speak like his voice wasn't cracking. "Where's Ludwig?"

"Something's happened, Feliciano," Francis said grimly. "Sit down. I'll explain to you what occurred yesterday."

_20 hours beforehand_

Lili Zwingli was small for her age when she was sixteen, frail from spending much of her childhood ill and bedridden. She was brilliant, though, like her brother, Vash. For years, as she laid in bed, Vash would explain robotics and fascinate her with classified information on experiments at the Institute. Though Vash would never admit it, he had told her those things because he never knew how much time she had left.

Now that she was sixteen, she was healthier than she had been in years and beginning to assimilate with everyday life. Vash was overjoyed and brought her to the Institute as soon as the doctor cleared it. He helped her into her wheelchair and pushed her to the institute from their apartment on the same street. She was glad to feel the fresh air. While he mostly was simply excited to finally show Lili the Institute, he also hoped that Antonio, Vash's coworker who was an expert in cybernetic limbs and enhancements, might be able to help Lili walk and speak with more ease.

When they arrived, Lill received warm welcomes and smiles from both Francis and Antonio.

"Good morning, _ma biche__." _Francis knelt next to the wheelchair and kissed Lili's hand, causing her cheeks to light up and bloom like a rose.

"Allow me to give you a V.I.P. tour of our facility." Lili smiled and nodded, and Francis guided her wheelchair around the Institute with Vash and Antonio following close behind. Antonio and Francis found it refreshing to see Vash smiling. He had been distant, usually; even a bit cold, at times. They understood, though, and were happy to help their friend and coworker in any way they could.

After a while was spent touring Vash's department, Francis brought Lili's wheelchair to a stop outside of a laboratory door in the department of Artificial Intelligence.

"I hope you find this project as fascinating as I do," Francis said. "I have a feeling you two will get along well."

Lili was beaming. Antonio opened the door as Francis helped Lili's chair down the ramp with Vash following closely behind.

Lili noticed a stocky, blonde man sitting in a chair facing away from the door. She was highly intrigued, trying to stretch her neck so she could get a better look at him, wishing she could stand.

"Good morning, Ludwig," Francis said in his usual singsong voice. It was tinged with apprehension, though that went unnoticed by the others.

"There's a guest here to see you."

Lili gasped as the man in the chair turned around to face them. His skin was so flawless and pale that it glowed, unlike Lili's own pale face, which was more gaunt and sickly than angelic. His eyes were a bright spring sky, and with his shiny, bright blonde hair, he was almost blinding. He smiled.

"Greetings. I am LG-673G Prototype 1, or, Ludwig. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Zwingli," Ludwig knelt on one knee next to Lili's wheelchair, took her hand, and kissed it gently. "I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you."

Lili's face scrunched up in delight at Ludwig's kiss on the back of her hand. She thought it funny that such a strong individual gave kisses that felt like butterflies. She was so distracted by his perfection that she almost forgot to reply to him. Realizing that she hadn't replied yet, she smiled and signed "_It's nice to meet you, too._"

Vash nudged Antonio and smirked slightly. "You can tell that it was programmed by Francis because of how it treats the ladies." Antonio laughed and nodded.

"I just hope it didn't also inherit the stupidity and laziness of its creator," Vash said jokingly. "You've always been such a dummy, Francis. I'm still perplexed as to how you've gone this far with your research."

Clenching his jaw to keep from scowling, Francis turned and replied "I could say the same for you, Zwingli." The smile on his face was strained.

Neither would ever admit it, but there was a lot of tension between Vash and Francis. They had gone to high school together, and they hadn't gotten along since they'd met.

Though no one could tell from his brazen personality, Francis's perceived intelligence was his biggest flaw he saw in himself, in spite of the fact that everyone knew him to be brilliant. Even after all that he achieved, he could never see himself as a smart person. Hearing Vash mention his intelligence level struck a nerve in Francis, and he was hurt at the mention of the sensitive topic.

"I may be dumb..." He tried one last attempt to remain civil, but erupted, unleashing feelings he had suppressed for years. "... But at least I'm human and I believe in love and enjoying our time on Earth! I could be like you, seeing nothing but what you want, and what _you_ want is _destruction!_ You've been attempting to egg on a war for years just so you can play with your big toys that you make!"

Vash was silent for a moment before unleashing his fury upon Francis, reaching to attack him. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

During all of this, Antonio, Lili, and Ludwig had been against the wall, silent. However, when Vash lashed out towards Francis, Ludwig had Vash pinned to the wall in a nanosecond. Not even Ludwig had fully realized it. When Vash finally realized what had happened, he let out a scream.

"Francis! Get this thing off of me!"

Ludwig then realized that he had Vash in a death grip and that he was not in control of his movements. It was his default programming that was causing his actions now. He was terrified, but no matter how much he wanted to,he couldn't loosen his grip.

"Let go, Ludwig. It's alright." Francis said, trying to sound calm.

Without thinking about it, Ludwig dropped Vash, leaving him gasping for air. Ludwig looked down at Vash with horror. He tried to explain himself, but although he had had no control over his actions, he felt paralyzed with terror, and his words came out even slower than normal.

"Professor... I... I did not... that... was not... me... I-"

"Shut up, you glorified Barbie doll. Francis, if this happens again, you're _done_." Vash turned to Ludwig. "And _you're __**dead.**_"

The room was painfully silent, and everyone stared at Vash in horror, except for Lili. She stared at Ludwig in horror. Francis didn't speak; he couldn't find anything to say.

"Let's go home, Lili." With that, Vash took Lili's chair and wheeled her out of the building.

_20 hours later_

After Francis finished explaining what had conspired the day before, Feliciano stared at him in terror and disbelief..

"Ludwig's in the safe now. I think he wants to speak with you." Francis's voice got even quieter. "You're the only person that can comfort him. You two really compliment each other, you know. Go ahead. I have to make some phone calls." Francis went into his office, leaving Feliciano alone in the room, save for Ludwig, locked in his safe.

With a sigh, and a stomach full of apprehension, Feliciano walked over to the giant safe. He punched the code in on the door and opened it slowly and hesitantly.

"L-Ludwig?"

Ludwig looked hurt and scared; it was the same look he had had when Feliciano left him two days before. It reminded Feliciano of a puppy whose owner had just yelled at it, and Feliciano felt heartbroken and guilty for his own actions towards Ludwig.

"Hello, Feliciano." He made eye contact, but it was difficult. Ludwig felt immense guilt for all that had happened.

Feliciano hugged Ludwig, who was still strapped down, and, without thinking, spilled out his thoughts in the emotionally-driven way of his. He clung tightly to the android and finally let his tears fall freely.

"Ludwig, I'm so sorry..." _**Sob**__._ "I was such an idiot for leaving like that..." _**Sob**__. __**Sniffle. **__"_And with Professor Zwingli-" After mentioning Vash, Feliciano went into full hysterics and took a minute to let out his cries before he could calm down.

"I don't blame you, Ludwig."

Feliciano loosened his grip on Ludwig and looked into his electric blue eyes, holding onto the android's shoulders.

"I know that what you did wasn't your fault. It wasn't even _you_ that did it. It was your default programming."

Ludwig stared at Feliciano, not sure of how to respond.

"I've been thinking really hard these past few days, and I've come to a conclusion. It's really a hypothesis, but even if it was proven wrong, I wouldn't accept that, because it feels so right..."

Feliciano took a deep breath and looked into Ludwig's eyes once more.

"I'm deeply and foolishly and _humanly_ in love with you, Ludwig. And with love, there are no answers or set formulas. It's just a big '_I think so'... _A hypothesis, I guess_._" He smiled weakly at Ludwig.

Ludwig felt like he might short-circuit. Thought and ideas ran through his wired nervous system frantically, desperately looking for an appropriate response; however, almost as if he had no control of himself again, an urge overtook his actions and he reached out to touch the back of Feliciano's head and pull him in closer. Ludwig brought his lips to Feliciano's, and everything felt right. At the feeling of Ludwig's lips crashing into his, Feliciano opened his eyes widely, at first, then closed them, sighing into the kiss. Their hands moved and wandered over each other's torsos and backs, and they kissed and embraced for what felt like a century. After less than a minute, however, Feliciano broke the embrace and toppled backward, gasping for air.

Ludwig stared at him in horror, fearing that history would repeat itself. Suddenly, to Ludwig's surprise, Feliciano started to laugh that sweet laugh that made Ludwig want to hold him more.

"Okay, Ludwig, I love you, and I'm glad you feel that way, but, Ludwig, you gotta remember..." He took a few deep breaths. "... I need to breathe."

He laughed and hugged Ludwig once more.

"Is this going to work?" Ludwig asked apprehensively.

Feliciano flashed Ludwig his famous grin and gave him the look he was known for throughout his Italian village.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell hope so!"

Feliciano giggled again, and Ludwig feared that he might melt. Not that he would mind, at this point.


End file.
